A prior art refrigerator freshener device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,882, issued Nov. 26, 1940. Related patents include U.S. Patent Numbers
______________________________________ Des. 270,468, issued September 6, 1983, 3,747,902, issued July 24, 1973, 4,306,892, issued December 22, 1981, 4,327,056, issued April 27, 1982, 4,419,326, issued December 6, 1983, 4,452,500, issued June 5, 1984, 4,708,851, issued November 24, 1987, and 4,865,816, issued September 12, 1989. ______________________________________
The above cited prior art refrigerator freshener unit includes a front plate and a rear plate and a peripheral plate which enclose a chamber that contains a composition which removes an unwanted odor, and a support hook for suspending the unit from a refrigerator shelf.
One problem with the prior art refrigerator freshener unit is that the freshener unit support hook limits the location of placement of the unit. Another problem with the prior art refrigerator freshener unit is that the unit does not fully remove the unwanted odor in the refrigerator.